headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New Teen Titans Vol 1
They are the best there is: The Changeling, shape-shifter supreme; Cyborg, half man! Half robot! Kid Flash, super-speedster; Raven, mistress of magic; Robin, the Teen Wonder; Starfire, alien powerhouse; and Wonder Girl, the Amazing Amazon! Together they are... The New Teen Titans. | years published = 1980-1984 | total issues = 40 | featured characters = Teen Titans: Robin (Dick Grayson); Cyborg (Victor Stone); Changeling (Garfield Logan); Kid Flash (Wally West); Raven (Rachel Roth); Starfire (Koriand'r); Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) | creators = Marv Wolfman; George P rez; Dick Giordano; Romeo Tanghal | previous = | next = ''Tales of the Teen Titans'' ''New Teen Titans'', Vol. 2 }} The New Teen Titans, Volume 1 is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by DC Comics. It began publication in 1980 and featured the superhero team the Teen Titans. DC Comics revived the Teen Titans in the pages of ''DC Comics Presents'' #26. Joining the team was the former Doom Patrol associate known as Beast Boy (now calling himself Changeling), and three entirely unique characters named Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. These new heroes united with Robin, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl to form the New Teen Titans. The first volume of The New Teen Titans began publication in November of 1980, under the creatorship of writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. The series introduced a variety of new villains, including the popular mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator, Trigon, the H.I.V.E. and the Fearsome Five. With issue #41, the title of the series changed to Tales of the Teen Titans. This era of Titans history saw the addition of Jericho to the team's ranks and the evolution of Robin into his current guise as Nightwing. In 1984, DC began publication of a second New Teen Titans series. This series chronologically took place approximately six months after the concurrently published issue of Tales of the Teen Titans. By issue #60, the Tales title had caught up with the events chronicled in New Teen Titans, Volume 2 #1. The remainder of the series ran as reprints of the volume 2 material until its cancellation in 1988 with issue #91. * Robin: Dick Grayson is the teenage former sidekick to Batman. The undisputed leader of the Teen Titans, Dick's steely resolve and commitment to justice have made him a strong leader. Relying only on quick thinking and a utility belt, Dick is a master strategist and easily commands the respect of his peers. He is one of the founding members of the Teen Titans and is best friends with Wally West and Donna Troy. * Cyborg: Victor Stone is half-man/half-machine, but all power. In addition to enhanced strength and a white sound emitter, Vic is also the brains behind the group and has a keen knowledge of robotics and computers. He is also the one most likely to lose his cool however when things get rough. * Changeling: Garfield "Gar" Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy is the epitome of the "class clown". Gifted with the ability to shape-change into any animal, he is always the first to crack a joke or ogle the female members of the team. Although often criticized for his aloofness, Gar's fun-loving banter is often the glue that holds the group together when things get too serious. * Kid Flash: Wally West is the super-speedster sidekick to the Flash and one of the original Teen Titans. Although gifted with the same abilities as his mentor, Wally struggles to find his place amongst the team. His affection for Frances Kane as well as teammate Raven has taken a heavy toll on the young man's soul and nearly cost him his life more than once. * Raven: Raven is undoubtedly the most mysterious member of the Teen Titans. She is the daughter of the demon Trigon and an Earth woman named Arella. Raven's soul is tainted by Trigon's evil and she fights every day to keep her dark heritage from overwhelming her. Raven's actions and fear of Trigon are what first brought the young heroes together to form the New Teen Titans. * Starfire: Princess Koriand'r is the deposed royal heir of the alien world of Tamaran. Having been sold into slavery to keep the peace between two warring worlds, Starfire threw off the shackles of bondage and came to Earth where she joined the Teen Titans. A buxom powerhouse filled with light, love and energy, she is always finding something wondrous and exciting about her new adopted home. * Wonder Girl: Donna Troy is without question the heart and soul of the New Teen Titans. Groomed as the protégé of Amazon superhero Wonder Woman, she possesses super strength and her own version of Wonder Woman's magic lasso. Her pragmatic nature is matched only by her passion and her unwavering commitment towards the team is above reproach. Like the others, Donna is haunted by a troubled past and mysteries concerning her identity abound leading many to ask, "Who is Donna Troy?" * New Teen Titans 1 * New Teen Titans 2 * New Teen Titans 3 * New Teen Titans 4 * New Teen Titans 5 * New Teen Titans 6 * New Teen Titans 7 * New Teen Titans 8 (1st Sarah Simms) * New Teen Titans 9 * New Teen Titans 10 * New Teen Titans 11 * New Teen Titans 12 * New Teen Titans 13 * New Teen Titans 14 * New Teen Titans 15 * New Teen Titans 16 * New Teen Titans 17 (1st Frances Kane) * New Teen Titans 18 * New Teen Titans 19 * New Teen Titans 20 * New Teen Titans 21 * New Teen Titans 22 * New Teen Titans 23 * New Teen Titans 24 * New Teen Titans 25 * New Teen Titans 26 * New Teen Titans 27 * New Teen Titans 28 * New Teen Titans 29 * New Teen Titans 30 * New Teen Titans 31 * New Teen Titans 32 * New Teen Titans 33 * New Teen Titans 34 * New Teen Titans 35 * New Teen Titans 36 * New Teen Titans 37 * New Teen Titans 38 * New Teen Titans 39 * New Teen Titans 40 * Uncanny X-Men and the New Teen Titans 1 * New Teen Titans Drug Awareness Special 1 * New Teen Titans Drug Awareness Special 2 * New Teen Titans Drug Awareness Special 3 * New Teen Titans Annual 1 * New Teen Titans Annual 2 * New Teen Titans (TPB) * New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (TPB) * New Teen Titans: Who Is Donna Troy? (TPB) * New Teen Titans Archives 1 * New Teen Titans, Volume Five * New Teen Titans Archives 2 * New Teen Titans Archives 3 * New Teen Titans Omnibus 1 * New Teen Titans Omnibus 2 * New Teen Titans Omnibus 3 * * The New Teen Titans, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * Category:DC Comics